


Fragmented Soul

by Firehedgehog



Series: Stories Of The Rainbow Chosen [7]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Being Human - Freeform, missing what makes one more human, soul fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Verde didn’t know if he could be considered human, or a person.





	Fragmented Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own American Dragon: Jake Long or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 
> 
> took awhile to figure out what series and character to use

Verde didn’t know if he could be considered human, or a person.

Oh his body was definitely human.

But it was a fragile body missing many emotions other humans had.

And sadly enough, he would never be able t gain those positive emotions.

People should be glad he was the way he was and not a monster.

It was amazing enough he survived, a shard of the original soul who didn’t even know he was missing. He theorized that his shard of soul had grown, after all he had lightning flames.

It was an accident, his original had run across a cursed item that shattered into multiple beings. he’d gathered them, somehow missing his own. you’d think he’d have been more careful after teh defeat of the dark dragon.

Jake Long better be glad he was a dragon, or Verde would have should his displeasure about being discarded like that.

He knew Jake was still alive. As he kept an eye on the supernatural world. He’d once been part of its guardian, he may no longer feel true emotions but eh wouldn’t allow others to harm what was his.

His body was so extremely weak at first, not really meant to exist. he’d ended up in a hospital, learning to move a body that couldn’t walk or talk... with his soul screaming for Jake to come take him back to the main soul.

Once he could move without help he finally got a look at his face, he was too pale and his Asian roots were gone making him look American now. But at least his hair was a green shade even if another shade then before and dark green eyes.

He survived, mostly empty of what made human humans, but he made his way.

He gained back some of what he lost.

But love and many other things were beyond his reach.


End file.
